We So Fly
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: Sam is The G's manager and songwriter helper. She is also Gabe's girlfriend. When Gabe plays a song at Stacy's party that is just a little too personal, Gabe breaks her heart. Will he be able to make it up to her in time for Morp? ONE-SHOT Gabe/OC, story a lot better than the summary.


**AN: HELLO HELLO HELLO! First time Radio Rebel writer, long time Atticus Mitchell lover! I've already written a My Babysitters A Vampire Benny/OC fic titled Don't Call Me Babe. PERHAPS YOU'VE HEARD OF IT?! Also a sequel, Call Me Aria that is out now and updated weekly! GO READ THEM! You know, after you read this of course...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RADIO REBEL OR ATTICUS MITCHELL. If I did I would lock him up and cuddle him forever. And probably do unmentionable things to him. So yeah.**

* * *

I heard the start-up of the song, a guitar playing. But it wasn't the song Gabe and I agreed on. It was... Oh no.

_**here we go**_

_**Caught me sneaking out the back. **_

_**Daddy chased me down the street. **_

_**Good thing I've been running track**_

_**He'll ground me till I'm 83!**_

Oh man. The memories came flooding in. Our first time.

* * *

_"Samantha! Get back here!" My dad yelled as he ran after me. _

_"Later dad!" I called behind me, laughing. He wouldn't be able to catch me. Mom had the car, and unbeknownst to her, he was high off his ass. Besides, I'm on the track team. I run every day! But I knew when I came back I would be so dead. My mom would be slightly forgiving, if my dad didn't push her to ground me until I started college._

_**Gonna meet up with my homies!**_

_**Party like we're VIP's.**_

_**You'll be glad to say you know me**_

_**Satisfaction guaranteed!**_

_**So rock with us tonight!**_

_"Sammy! There's my favorite girl." Gabe smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders and pressing a swift kiss to my temple. _

_"Hey Gabe. Hey guys." I said, giving a small, happy wave to the other G's and their friends._

_"Did you have any trouble with your dad?" Gabe asked, concern hinting in his otherwise smooth voice._

_"A little." I sighed "he chased me down the street, but hey, I run track." We chuckled "besides, mom was out, so he couldn't chase me down with the car. I lost him like two and a half blocks ago. I went down towards the pizza shop and turned back down an alley. He's probably all the way downtown by now!" I laughed. _

_Gabe laughed too "that's my girl!" He nuzzled my face. "Now, c'mon, we have a party to attend." He smiled, taking my hand._

_**We so, Fly!**_

_**We so, Fly!**_

_**We so, Fly!**_

_**We is, oh, we is!**_

_**We so... Fly.**_

_**We so... Fly.**_

_At the party, we danced with the other people to a fast, thumping song. I grinded on Gabe, his chest pressed strong against my back. His hands kept hold of my bare waist. As we danced, the fringe on my bralet/crop top flew wildly, and my layered necklaces bounced around on my chest. "You look amazing." He said in my ear. _

_I looked up at him, a teasing look on my face "You just like how much skin I'm showing." I teased. _

_"Mmmm." He moaned in agreement, his lips ghosting on my neck. "Of course I do." He started to suck on my neck. _

_Oh, he knew that was my weak spot. I turned around and pressed my body against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't tease me unless you plan on facing up to what you started." I warned in his ear. _

_"Then let's find somewhere to go."_

_**Gonna wait until it's dark.**_

_**If the neighbors only knew**_

_**Creepin' in your backyard**_

_**We'll cannonball into the pool!**_

_"You sure your parents aren't home?" I asked smiling as we snuck into Gabe's backyard. _

_"Yeah, they're out at some work thing. They won't be back until way late." He assured me._

_I giggled, as we walked around the pool. I eyed the dark water, and looked at Gabe. He was looking at me, a mischievous smirk on his face that I'm sure mirrored my own smile. He left for a moment, and the lights in the pool turned on, illuminating the clear water and making the blue pop. I took off my jewelry, my many necklaces and bracelets, and my shoes and socks. As a last thought, I took out the four stud earrings in my ears and set it all on a small glass table. Arms wrapped around my waist and Gabe's bare chest pressed against my back. "Let's go." He murmured against the side of my neck. _

_I spun around and we smirked at each other. Taking his hand, we ran towards the pool and jumped, cannonballing into the pool together. I surfaced, laughing and wiping water from my face. Gabe popped up next to me and flashed me a smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, pressing a kiss to my lips. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Sam, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Will you go to prom with me?" _

_I bit my lip, trying to hold back a smile. It didn't work. "Yes!" I cheered, hugging him, then pulled back to give him an excited kiss. I pulled back, and we stared into each other's eyes before slowly going in for another kiss. This time it was slow and meaningful. I opened my mouth and let him in. Our tongues pushed together, and I let him explore around my mouth._

_**Then we'll party back at your place.**_

_**You don't even understand **_

_**We'll be drowning out the DJ**_

_**Yeah we'll scream until we can't.**_

_**So rock with us tonight!**_

_We broke apart and watched each other. Then, we came at each other, kissing with an unquenchable passion, touching each other everywhere. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. Somehow, we managed to make it out of the pool without drowning or stop kissing. Gabe pulled away regretfully and said in a deeper tone "let's go."_

_Breathless, I nodded and allowed him to pull me into his house and upstairs to his room. He pushed me down onto his bed and got on top of me and we started to make out again. In the heat of the moment, I said "We're going to get your bed all wet." _

_Gave continued to kiss my neck and said "So?"_

_I gently pushed him off me, and sat up. Softly, I said "So." and looked into his eyes. _

_I could see it click and his eyes widened a little. "Are you... Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. _

_I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes. I'm ready._

I couldn't hear the rest of the song as blood rushed through my ears, and the whole experience came flashing back.

_I unbuckled Gabe's pants while he unzipped the back of my top. I felt the shirt open up in the back and slide forward a little. I got Gabe's pants undone and he worked on mine, simply just pulling them down. "Cute panties." He chuckled. I looked down at the hot pink lace cheeky panties trimmed in black lace, good thing I wore cute panties today._

_"I'm glad you like my panties." I giggled._

_"I'd like them better on the floor." Gabe whispered, his voice husky. _

_"Then fix the problem." I whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. _

_He growled, a low sexy tone, and my shirt and underwear soon joined the rest of our clothes on the floor. _

_I gasped and winced, feeling a tearing/pinching feeling as Gabe slid into me. I pulled on his hair, letting out a breathy moan as the pain turned into pleasure. _

_"Are you okay?" Gabe asked. _

_I nodded "keep going."_

_He smiled and did so. It felt strange, feeling him move inside me, but fantastic at the same time. His hands roamed my body, sliding up my thighs and along my stomach, toying with my breasts. I felt along his chest, his muscles lean and hard against my smaller hands. He toyed with my body, each touch like a flame of passion. We kissed and not long after, it was over in a burst of ecstasy._

* * *

My memories faded along with the last chords of the song. Gabe was staring right at me, a victorious smirk on his face. He thought he had done something right, something good. I bit my lip, glaring, as I tried not to let the threatening tears spill over. I felt one fall down my cheek, and Gabe's smiling face turned to one of confusion. I turned and ran into the house, needing to get out of here and away from him.

I heard him yell my name "Sam! Sam! Samantha, dammit, slow down!" He caught my arm and forced me to a stop "Sam, what's your deal?"

"What's my deal? What is _your_ deal?!" I yelled "that wasn't the song we agreed on for you to play tonight!"

"I thought you liked that song!" He said his voice high.

"I liked it when it was just me and you listening to it! Gabe, that song is _personal_, it's about you and me and our first time, and nobody else needs to know our life!" My voice cracked a little.

Gabe sighed, aggravated "I don't see why you're so worked up. I mean, it's just _one song_. You're just making a big deal out of nothing."

"I should be making a big deal! What we did was supposed to be private!"

"So you're saying having sex with me was a mistake?" Gabe accused angrily.

"What? I didn't even say that!"

"But you implied it! You think that us having sex was something to be ashamed of!"

"I can't deal with you right now, Gabe! You took something private, something important to me, and let the whole world know about it! Why can't you see that?" I yelled, tears brimming in my eyes again.

"Why can't _you_ see that it's not a big deal?!" He yelled back.

"It is a big deal! You've just got your head so far up your rock star ass to notice anything but yourself!"

"I knew it! I knew this had to do with how popular I am now! You're just jealous I'm more popular than you! God, you are so pathetic."

Oh my god. I can't believe he just said that. "I'm pathetic? Fuck you, Gabe. We're done." I snapped, glaring at him and turning away.

"Fine!" He yelled after me "You just lost the best thing you ever had! Good luck finding anyone half as good as I am!"

* * *

"Come on Sammy, you gotta go to Morp with me! You've been all sad and depressed for a week." My best friend Rachel begged "I know it sucks that you and he-who-must-not-be-named broke up, but you can't let it bring you down!"

I sniffled, peeking my head out from under my comforter. "I never dated Voldemort." I joked weakly.

Rachel smiled wide "There's my Sammy! I've been wondering where the hell you've been! Now, let's get you dressed up for Morp!"

She pulled me out of bed and towards my closet "Do you have anything to wear?"

I studied my closet, thinking. Then something came to mind. "I just might." I grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her out of my room, down to the basement, and into a room that held stuff nobody used. I went to the closet and opened it up, coughing slightly at the musty smell. I pulled a dress off the rack and showed it to Rachel.

"Oh. My. God. That is perfect!" She squealed "go upstairs and put it on!"

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. Rachel had curled my hair, leaving it down so the curls came down to my shoulders. Then she dusted purple eye shadow on my eyelids, lining them with black eyeliner and swiping mascara on my lashes. The dress itself was a light purple satin, with a darker purple tulle underskirt. It was strapless and had little pyramid studs on the bodice. I paired it with black lace-up wedges and kept my jewelry simple; just a pair of large hoop earrings. I painted my nails a sparkly purple while Rachel was getting ready.

"We're going to have the BEST time at Morp, even if we don't have dates!" Rachel cheered.

"You mean Garret _still_ hasn't asked you?" I asked. Garret was a part of the G's. He played drums, and I knew he had been crushing on Rachel since the eighth grade, and vice versa.

"No, he hasn't." She sighed "But I will not give up hope! Garret will be mine by the end of the night!"

I gave her a concerned look "Do I even want to know what you have planned?"

"Probably not all the details, but if my parents ask, I'm sleeping over at your house tonight."

I gasped, giggling "Rachel Lee Williams! Is that kind of activity appropriate for a young lady of your age?" I teased.

"Oh shut up you whore!" She giggled back "I know you aren't a virgin!"

We laughed and teased each other until it was time to go.

* * *

Morp was rather eventful. Everyone found out who Radio Rebel was, the sweet shy girl who never spoke, Tara. I guess it should have been obvious, you know, since she was the last person anyone would have suspected to be Radio Rebel. She almost got expelled, but everyone began yelling that they were Radio Rebel. Since Principal Marino couldn't expel us all, Tara was let off scot-free. Gabe was crowned Morp king and Radio Rebel - Tara - was crowned Morp queen.

Gavin performed a super sweet song for Tara, and the rest of the G's joined him onstage to help with the song. I knew that Gavin had quit the band, so maybe this meant Gabe had finally quit his asshole rock star attitude?

I would find out that answer, because Gabe found me after Gavin's song. "Sam, can we talk?" He asked sheepishly.

"I've got nothing to say to you, Gabe." I said stubbornly, turning away.

"No wait, Sam." He grabbed my wrist and turned me back towards him "Don't be like this. Just listen to me!"

I tore my hand away "You broke my heart Gabe! Why should I listen to you? You were an asshole."

"I know I was an asshole." He admitted "I know I was a jerk, and I know I deserved you leaving me. I just want you to know that... Well, I'm sorry."

I knew that must have been hard for him. Gabe's pride made it hard for him to apologize to anyone.

"I let my dreams get to my head because they were finally starting to come true, and then I realized I had lost the most impost rang thing to me, more important than becoming a famous band - you. I also realized that you were the one thing keeping me going and making sure I don't stop until I reach the top. But I don't want all that unless" he took my hands in his "I can do it with you."

My heart melted. I could see in his green eyes that he meant every word. I sighed, smiling "I believe you Gabe. Apology accepted."

We hugged and I kissed his cheek "To be honest, I was kind of lost without you. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. But next time you write a song about our sex life, ask me first before performing it in front of everyone we know!"

He laughed, knowing I was only joking. Well, mostly. "I will next time, Sammy. So, wanna go to Morp with me?"

I laughed this time "Thought you'd never ask." He took my hands and we swayed back and forth to the music. "Oh, by the way, you might want to give Garret some condoms or something. Rachel has something planned for him tonight that probably involves sex."

"Lucky him. Do I get anything tonight?" Gabe asked with a smirk.

I smirked back "If you play your cards right, big boy."

* * *

**AN: So, you guys like? I really wanted to write something for Radio Rebel and this was it! Again, if you liked it, go read my MBAV fictions for some more Atticus loving! you can find it on my profile, along with Sams Morp dress and her outfit from the memory/party thing! Wooo!**

**REVIEW!**

**All my love**

**Panda-Chan8 **


End file.
